Pictures of You
by GoldStarGrl
Summary: Pictures of you, pictures of me, remind us all of what we used to be. Rachel/Kurt One-Shot. FRIENDSHIP. Major. Fluff.


**Pictures of you, Picture of me, remind us all of what we used to be. Rachel/Kurt FRIENDSHIP Major. Fluff.**

**Hey! This is a Kurt/ Rachel one-shot. Not romance. Ew.**

"Oof!" Kurt yelped. His dad poked his head down the stairs.

" You okay, bud?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. My books fell on me while I was moving my bookcase."

He knelt down to pick them up, glancing through the titles.

/**Without You; a memoir of Love, Loss and the musical Rent./**

**/ A Little Bit Wicked/**

**/ Kurt's First Five Years./**

Whoa. One of these things is not like the other. After carefully putting back his musical memoirs, he sat down on the floor with the album. He'd never seen it before. It was leather bound, and said "To my son" in simple block letters. Kurt felt a lump in his throat. His mom. He cracked it open gently. The first page was his birth annoucement.

/ Its a boy! Kurtis Christopher Hummel. Born May 27th, 1994./

He smiled at a few picture of himself as a chubby baby. His mother had clearly taken these, they were clear and had delicate borders around them, glued with great care.

There he was as a toddler, wearing a Power Rangers tee shirt and playing with a Barbie. He snorted out loud when he saw that one. Ah, his parents methods crashing.

He flipped the page and saw in "First day of kindergarten!" written on little squares of colored paper. He glanced down at the picture and froze.

The picture must have been taken when his parents picked him up. This one was obviously taken by his dad, it was a little blurry and was hastily taped in.

There was 5 year old Kurt, wearing Kahkis, a green button down shirt and green sneakers. He was playing with a plastic keyboard on the floor. His hair even then was neat. But what had caught his eye was not his immaculatly dressed self. It was the little girl standing next to him. She had brown hair that went down to her waist, and bangs that went staight across her forehead. She wore a bright pink dress and had a huge smile on her little round face.

And Kurt was smiling back.

Suddenly, 16 year old Kurt was transported back to elementry school, to the first day of the rest of his life.

/ _" Alright class! Now, I want everyone to say their name and tell us about your family. Do you have any brothers or sisters? What about a dog?Who wants to go first?"_

_The blonde teacher Ms. Teeton pointed at the little girl raising her hand._

_" May, why don't you go first?"_

_The little girl sucked on her blonde braid._

_" My name is May, like the season."_

_" The month, honey." the teacher corrected. May frowned and started to cry. Ms. Teeton sighed and scooped her up, bringing her to the hall to calm her down._

_" Kurt, you go next." She called from the doorway. The little contertenor smoothed his shirt._

_" My name is Kurt. I live with my mommy and my daddy. We have a cat named Maria, but she's old."_

_The brunette sitting next to him raised her hand impaicently. Kurt shot her a glare and crossed his arms. The little girl smiled happily._

_" Hi! My name is Rachel! I don't have any brothers or sisters. I live with my daddy and my dad."_

_Ms. Teeton looked up, startled, as the class started murmering._

_" You can't have two daddys! That's stupid!" Dave Karofski stood up denfiantly. Everyone started agreeing. Rachel frowned._

_" No it's not! I love my daddys!"_

_Karofski pushed her. Rachel burst into tears. Ms. Teeton ran up._

_" That is enough! Karofski, go sit in the time-out! No pushing!" She looked at Rachel strangely._

_" Everyone, it's time for snack." She said softly. The kids all ran and gobbled up there snacks. No one seemed bothered they hadn't finished the Name Game._

_Soon after, the bell buzzed, Karofski was let out of time-out, and everyone ran out to recess._

_Well, almost everyone._

_Kurt looked around as the teacher went out with the rest of the class. There was no way he was going outside. He had picked out his shirt very carefully and was NOT getting it dirty. Instead he sat down at the toy keyboard and started tapping out a song his mommy was teaching him, 'Over the Rainbow.'_

_Suddenly, he heard a sniff. He was not alone. Rachel was sitting at one of the little tables, crying. Kurt watched her for a second, then said_

_" Ahem." like he'd seen his dad do. She looked up._

_" W-what are you playing?" She sniffled. Kurt shrugged._

_" Its called "Over the Rainbow." it's from a movie called the Wizard of Oz." Rachel's tear-streaked face brightened a bit._

_" I love that song! I want to play Dorothy in the play when I get big. My...my daddys love that show." She walked over and plopped down next to Kurt._

_" Do you-do you thinks it's stupid that I have two daddies?" She asked softly. Kurt thought for a second._

_" Are your daddies married, like my mom and dad?"_

_Rachel nodded. Kurt shrugged._

_" I don't think it's stupid. I think boys should marry boys...if they want to." Rachel cocked her head._

_" Do you want to marry a boy?"_

_Kurt's cheeks flushed._

_" Maybe. But don't tell anyone."_

_" Why?"_

_" I don't want Karofski to push me."_

_Rachel was quiet for a minute._

_" Okay. Can I tell anyone when we're big? Then YOU can push Karofski."_

_Kurt smiled._

_" Okay. But only when we're big." He looked at the little piano._

_" Do you want to play with me?"_

_Rachel shook her head._

_" I don't know how. But I can sing the words if you play."_

_Kurt smiled even bigger._

_" Awesome! You ready?"_

_Kurt tapped out the song while Rachel sang._

_"/Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_way up high,_

_there's a land that I've heard of,_

_once in a lullaby./"_

_As they finished, the rest of the class came in from recess, cheek pink from the fall air._

_" Kurt! Rachel! You have to come out at recess time!" Ms. Teeton scolded. Kurt shrunk back. Rachel put her hands on her tiny hips._

_" But me and Kurt were singing songs! We were having fun!"_

_Ms. Teeton sighed._

_" Don't do it again, okay?"_

_The two nodded virgorously. They played with the piano for the rest of the day. Burt and one of Rachel's dads, Marty, came to pick them up._

_" Daddy, this is my new friend Rachel. Can you take our picture? Mommy said she wanted as many pictures as possible today." Kurt said, mimicing his mother's words as she had got him on the morning bus._

_Burt couldn't help but chuckle at his sons pleading blue eyes. He fished the camera out of his pocket and pointed at the five year olds, who were striking poses by the little piano._

_" Say cheese!" Burt said as Marty watched in amusement._

_" Cheese!" the two had chorused._

_Click._

. . .

Kurt sat shellshocked on his bedroom floor. He brushed his hand over the 11 year old photo. He couldn't believe he'd forgotton this day. He thought about Rachel, how much fun they had that day.

What happened?

Kurt struggled to remember. They had been in different classes, had grown apart. Been picked on by diffrent bullies, for different reasons.

Kurt swallowed the tears threatening to fall. He took a deep breath and stood. He grabbed the phone book from upstairs and retreated back to his room.

He sat on his bed and looked through the Bs. He tapped out the number on his cell. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

" Hello?"

" Hi, Rachel? It's Kurt." he shifted his weight, sitting criss-cross.

" I was wondering if you wanted to do something today..."

Pure, shameless fluff! Please, please with suger on top review!


End file.
